


Sharing Bed

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean invites Cas to watch a movie... Sharing his bed.





	Sharing Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! This is another prompt from Tumblr made by an Anon, I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Dean, if you’re exhausted, we can watch a movie another day,” said Castiel, seeing his friend was very tired after coming back from a hunt 

“No, no,” Dean shook his head with determination, “We’rr gonna watch this movie, because I promise I’ll show you “Back To The Future”, the three movies all at once, so… a promise is a promise,” the hunter insisted. And started to walk towards the Dean’s cave, Cas followed him, but he saw how Dean stopped. Then the hunter turned around, kind of ashamed, and he asked, “But… we can watch it in my room… so…we can laid down on my bed… and…”

Cas understood. Dean was really exhausted, so he nodded in silence. The hunter smiled widely, and almost ran to his room, with Castiel behind him.  
Dean sat on the bed, he took off his shoes and plaid and then laid down with a pleasant smile in his face while he put play on the TV. But Castiel still standing there, caught his attention.

“What are you doing, Cas?” asked the hunter, narrowing his eyes. Cas looked at him confused.

“I’m watching a movie…,” the angel answered, not sure about the meaning of that question. Dean sat in the bed in one blow, and pointing him with the remote control, he said...

“You are not going to watch this movie standing there like an ice block.” 

Castiel tilted his head, “What…?” but the hunter kept pointing him and now he was about to give him orders.

“First of all…,” started Dean, “take off that trenchcoat of yours… and the coat.” The angel did as he said. Then he straightened in his place maybe waiting for more directions… It took a couple of seconds for Dean to recover from that dazzling sight. “Oh… Ahm… ok,” he cleared his throat, “Now the shoes, and you'll be ready.”

“Ready for what?”asked the angel, his head cocked to a side. Dean swallowed hard, and he touched the empty space by his side in the bed. Castiel blinked. He seemed kind of nervous too. “Oh… all right then…”he finally said, sitting in the bed in that spot Dean had pointed it. 

The hunter side eyed him, and he could notice Cas looked stiff. He smiled amused.

“Come on, Cas. Relax. Laid down. It’s ok,” the hunter invited him, and he relaxed too. Cas obeyed. And now both of them were side by side in the bed, watching the movie.  
They were silent for a moment, when Castiel felt a height over his shoulder, it was Dean's sleeping head. The angel blushed instantly. Cas swallowed, and gently, he pushed Dean away, but it was in vain, seconds later, the head was again over his shoulder. Castiel thought it was better let him be, the movie ended, and Cas was about to shut off the TV, when he felt two strong arms grabbing his chest and back. Literally embracing him. The angel remained petrified.  
He didn’t know what to do and the warmth of Dean's body was difficult to resist. He tried to slide slowly to free himself from that sweet torture, but each time he did that, Dean moaned and grabbed him strongly.  
Cas felt wonderfully trapped, and when he started again the maneuver to release himself, Dean moaned again, and this time he babbled some unintelligible words…  
“Mmm… my Cas… so cute…”  
Castiel blushed again… it was obvious his friend was dreaming, but… dreaming about him? That was… interestingly dangerous. He swallowed and tried again to free himself, but this time the hunter pressed him against his body.  
“I’m not sleeping, Cas… just… stay still… I’m enjoying this… aren’t you enjoying this?” asked the hunter, with sleepy voice, Cas was a statue now, he couldn’t believe it. But then, he felt how the hunter moved pleasantly, moaning happy, and grabbing him stronger. Castiel smiled, and he put his arms around him gently, and resting his head on Dean’s hair, he whispered…

“Yes, Dean. I’m enjoying this… very much.”

“I knew it.” The hunter murmured, and they share the bed that night… and many other nights…


End file.
